


In Search of Fun

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It's been a hard day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #465: None.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

In Search of Fun

~

“Well that sucked Hippogriff balls,” Malfoy muttered once they exited.

Harry groaned. “I never want to endure that again.”

Malfoy nodded. “Agreed.” He huffed, pacing back and forth as he spoke. “We’re on sodding suspension. Suspension! Us! Unbelievable!” 

“Yep,” said Harry, watching him. Every time Malfoy spun, his muscles flexed, and Harry couldn’t help but admire his arse. “A week with nothing to do.” 

“Absolutely nothing,” Malfoy agreed. “Sounds boring as fuck.” He glanced at Harry. “Unless—”

Harry’s mouth went dry at the glint in his eyes. “No. I want none of what you’re plotting.” 

Malfoy smirked. “Are you sure?” 

~

Harry eyed him flatly. “Pretty sure, yes.” 

“Why, Potter,” Malfoy purred. “Scared?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “That shit doesn’t work on me anymore, Malfoy.” 

“No? Shame.” Malfoy smirked. “I did so love getting a _rise_ from you.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “Leave off, Malfoy. It’s been a crap day.” 

Malfoy’s expression went serious. “True,” he agreed. “Which is why I think we deserve some fun. So far today we’ve had none.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What sort of fun?” 

Malfoy hummed. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink about now.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, all right. Lead on.” 

~


End file.
